Some mobile communication devices include more than one antenna. For example, in a two-antenna device, one of the antennas typically operates in all frequency bands of interest to the device, while the other antenna is usually reserved for application of diversity functions to received signals. When a receiving device is provided with multiple antennas, the receiving device can employ diversity principles to enhance signal reception. Tradeoffs between efficiency of performance, mechanical size and frequency bandwidth affect designs for wireless devices employing such multiple antennas.